


Waiting Game

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bonetown, Digital Art, Hockey AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Shifters, Soul Bond, the quintessential werewolf au where no one wears shirts ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this other than I listened to Waiting Game by Banks repeatedly while drawing.Baby I'm thinking it overWhat if the way we started made it something cursed from the startWhat if it only gets colderWould you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smartCause lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindtheGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/gifts).



> 8771eh, It's funny I got this directly after we talked about it. But I'm glad I did, and that I was able to draw these for you - your comments on my drawing always make me laugh. I had fun working with your list of prompts and trying to figure out an interesting way to visualize soul bonds. Also the wolves, I very much enjoyed drawing those critters. As for the vague plot of this thing, I have my own ideas, but I think it might be more fun for you to imagine your own from my drawings. (Though I'm more than happy to share if you're interested in what I was thinking.)
> 
> And, as always, don't open this in public. :)

 

 


End file.
